Can't have you
by CrAzY4PeteWentz
Summary: Lizzie, and Meghan were just your average best friends forever, about to have one of the hottest summers of their lives. Can they survive all these new experiences? With Drama,New Love, betrayal, heartbreak and loads more. ENjoy. Sorry Summary Sucks


Can't have you

Chapter 1: Connect 3 Concert

The halls of a average sized quite blue with white trimmings house, suddenly blazed the music of pure pop obsession. The song "Video girl" by none other then Connect 3 started to cause an earthquake. A, pretty average looking curly haired brunette, who stood just about 5'6 with somewhat of a tan skin, with lush eye lashes, and the most beautiful chocolate eyes, anyone has ever seen was wearing a very peachy colored lip gloss to show her natural color. She had on black converses with a pair of ripped blue jeans, and a black tank top over, a clear red, and black stripped mess top. Placing her red guitar earrings, on, she rolled her eyes, hearing the song "Video girl" blasting again. The girl, moves away from her bathroom mirror, walking into the royal purple colored room, which was wall to wall in Connect 3 posters, and started to bang her hand on the wall.

"Lizzie Cut that crap out!!! Seriously, we don't want the neighbors throwing more bitch fits, so turn the volume down!"

The brunette said frustrated.

A feisty red head, then rolled her eyes, on the other side of the room. She walked to he boom box, and turned off the bed room, and shouted

"Fun Sucker!"

The girl on the other side of the wall just laughed.

"But you love me" The girl replies.

The other girl smiles, and laughs,

"Says Who?"

"Says me"

The brunette said walking into the red head's room. Rolling her eyes, the red head, shook her head.

"Lizzie are you almost ready?" The brunette asked calmly.

The red head, looked at her best friend, and nodded

"Yeah, Meg, just give me a few minutes to find my coat" Lizzie said, walking to her closet, and puts on a very expensive looking designer black trench coat..

Meghan rolled her eyes, and laughed. Lizzie just smiled, and looked herself in the mirror one last time. She had on her favorite black boots, with a short black cocktail dress. And big hoop earrings. Lizzie turns to her best friend, and does a pose.

"Well, what do you think? Am I hot, or am I HOTT" Lizzie says smiling.

It was Meghan's turn to roll her eyes now.

"You look like a hooker, let's go" Meghan replied, and Lizzie gasped and mumbled "Bitch"

Meghan smiles, and shouts

"Thank you!!! I'm waiting for you in the car"

Meghan says leaving the house. Lizzie rolls her eyes once more, and grabs her purse, and heads out to the car.

Suddenly, Lizzie's cell went off. The song 'She's no you" By Jesse MCcartney started to play. Lizzie smiles, hearing it's her boyfriend Ryan on the phone. She picks it up, and answers

"Hey babe, how are you?" She asked into the phone. Ryan smiled on the other end, and said "Hey Sexy, I'm fine, just wondering if you and Meg left for that JB concert yet"

"No, not yet, we are just leaving now, we are really excited. We chose some sexy outfits to wear tonight" Lizzie says grinning. Ryan, rolls his eyes, on the other end

"Remember what I told you Babe" He said warningly. It was Lizzie's turn to roll her eyes again. "Yes Ryan, I know, don't sleep or play with the SEX god Nate Jonas, I promise, he won't violate me in the most sensual way possible. I'll be a good angel" Lizzie says in her baby voice. Ryan just laughs, and says "That's my girl. Well I'll let you go babe, have a good time, I love you" Then he hands up. Lizzie, smiles, and laughs her way to the car.

Meghan looks at Lizzie weirdly, as she hears Lizzie laughing while she gets in the car.

"Are you ok?" Meg asked worried.

Lizzie just looks at Meg, and smiles

"Of Course Meggy, why wouldn't I be?"

Meg just rolls her eyes

"Your up to something,"

Lizzie just giggles

"Oh Lord, someone help us"

"Hey!!!! Just Drive already!! And Shut up!" Lizzie screeches

Meghan just laughs more, and drives.

An Hour Later

Her pale white fingers, gently yet gracefully brushed against her golden red hair, as she sighed in frustration. Her steel toed black boots, started to snap against the pavement impatiently, while waiting for the doors to open. "My God, can it get any colder?" Lizzie complained looking at her best friend, waiting for an answer. Meghan looks at Lizzie, and just rolled her eyes. "Lizzie, you need to stop being so impatient, god, the concert hasn't even started yet, and your complaining about the cold? As soon as you see him, you won't feel cold no more, cause of your damn hormone overload" Lizzie's eyes, grew wide at Meghan's comment, and Meghan just laughed. "Shut up"

"Shut don't go up, smart ass" Meghan retorted. Lizzie hit her best friend, and Meg just continued to laugh.

"Then Shut down"

"That doesn't even make sense"

"Stop arguing with me!!"

"But It's fun!"

Lizzie sighs in Frustration.

Finally the open sign lit up, and everyone took their concert tickets, ready for the best experience of their lives.

Backstage at Bank Atlantic Center

Connect 3 were in their Dressing room, preparing to go on stage. Nate was sitting on the couch, just strumming his guitar, while Jason was talking to Big Rob, and Frankie. Shane, on the other hand, was on his cell phone in the corner.

"Baby, I miss you too, why aren't you able to come tonight" Shane asked into the voice. The girl on the other end sighed "Shane, I can't, you're the one who keeps saying we need to keep it secret, plus I have plans to hang out with my friends tonight, so I can't" Camilla Bella, Shane Grey's girlfriend replied on the phone. Shane's perfect soft lips, formed into a frown. "Cami, you're not seriously still upset about us being a secret are you?" Shane asked a form of worry, evident on his face. Camilla sighed into the phone "Shane, I just think you, and I just need to come out, and say we are together, I'm tired of having to not leave with you around me, and plus the fact, it's starting to annoying with the fact, that you don't like it when I left with Rob last night. Shane's eyes darkened at the name. "Well, he's a bad guy, and I think he wants you, but he can't, cause you're my girlfriend, I just don't want anything happening to us baby" Shane says softly into the voice. Camilla sighed. She always couldn't turn off his damn Jonas Charm, and it killed her, because of her secret "I'm sorry baby, but I'll see you tomorrow when you come back to LA, but I got to go now, bye Shane" Camilla said, and hung up. Shane was about to say I love you…but the line went dead. Shane sighed in Frustration, and flipped his phone off, and walked over to his brothers. "Trouble in paradise again?" Jason asked his younger brother. Shane looked at Kev, and nodded "Yeah, Camilla, is getting pissed, we are still keeping it secret, and hates it when I threaten Rob to stay away from her" Shane says annoyed. Jason, looks at Shane, and then Nate looks at Shane too. "Well, you could trust her a bit more, but the whole staying secret is a must, because of the fans you know?" Jason said to Shane, and Nate nods in agreement. "I guess, oh, well I'll talk to her about when we get back home to LA" The brothers nod in agreement, and head out to the stage.

After the concert

Jason's POV

The concert went very well in my opinion. Even though Shane seemed a bit out of it, he still at least remembered the words, and danced like the crazy brother he is. As the fan greets started to happen, we all smiled, and greeted the fans. But we could tell Shane was being tormented in his mind about his certain girlfriend. Nate, looks at me, with worry, and I nod, showing him, the same worry, as we look at our brother.

Lizzie's POV

Meg, and I were just standing now in line waiting to meet Connect 3. We were both really excited. I couldn't wait to meet them again. I seriously hope they remember me though, I think to my self. Meghan looks at me, noticing I'm shaking a little.

"God Lizzie, you're that nervous to meet them? Or are you just getting ready to scream Nate's name?" Meg asked teasing.

I glare at my best friend, and hit her on the arm, hard.

"Ouch! That hurt" Meghan says rubbing her arm.

"That's what you get bitch" I say smiling.

Meghan rolls her eyes, as we get closer to the guys of our dreams.

Shane's POV

I couldn't help, but fake smile through out most of the fan greets. My heart just didn't seem to be into them tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about Camilla, and what she said. But I jus couldn't bring my self to telling her that I want to go public, because I'm just not ready for it. I don't want the whole world to know who I've fallen for. Plus, with Camilla, it's Love, but I just wasn't so sure about it yet. My mind started to wonder more, not noticing, that fans were looking at me, with sad faces, because I wasn't hugging or taking pictures with them. I was just in a complete daze. Suddenly, a soft sweet melodic voice snapped me out of it. Shaking my thoughts away, I look up into….


End file.
